Optimus Magnum
Overview Optimus Magnum is the Iacon Elite Guard's Ground Assault Officer. He pretty much knows all that you need to know on how to conduct and defend against a ground attack. His expertise has won many battles for the Iacon Elite Guard in defending Iacon from attacking forces. He advises Evolution Prime in these matters to coordinate attack and defense plans. He is also second in command of the Iacon Elite Guard behind Evolution Prime. Background Optimus Magnum first met Altigon, now known as Evolution Prime, back when they were going through Iacon Officer Academy. Altigon was more brain while Optimus Magnum being more brawn. They both were at the top of their class. That was until one fateful day. During a training mission in which Optimus Magnum was in charge, two recruits died in a live fire exercise. Optimus Magnum was court marshaled and found guilty of severe negligence among other charges. He was summarily removed from the elite Iacon program and banished to the Sonic Canyons until the Iacon Elders saw fit for him to return. The Sonic Canyons and Beyond As the Iacon-Tarn War drug on, Optimus Magnum grew increasingly restless. He grew tired of not being able to fight in this conflict. To quell the aggression building inside of him, he defied his orders to remain in the Sonic Canyons and ventured out to the Smelting Pool to participate in the underground arena battles taking place there. He worked his way up from the bottom to one of the most decorated, feared and respected warriors. Words of a great fighter trickled up to the Iacon Elders and they send Altigon to investigate. Altigon was astonished to see that his old friend was that elite warrior. Optimus Magnum saw his old friend and tried to slip away before Altigon saw him. Altigon caught up with Optimus Magnum and offered him a deal. The Iacon Elders instructed Altigon to for up a new elite task force in defending Iacon and was instructed to get this new warrior at all costs. Optimus Magnum returned to Iacon with Altigon, accepting his offer to join up with him. The Iacon elders were initially reluctant to pardon Optimus Magnum due to his transgression, but Altigon was able to convince them that Optimus Magnum was worth the risk. Due to their friendship and trust in each other, Optimus Magnum was placed second in command of the Iacon Elite Guard and his excellence in ground tactics at the Iacon Officer Academy, along with his newly honed skills in the Smelting Pool arenas, he was give the position of Ground Assault Officer. Capabilities Optimus Magnum is a top of the line Cybertronian tank armed with twin Electron Canons and a Plasma Sphere Shooter, which is his primary weapon in robot mode. He is also equipped to the hilt with Cybertronium Composite Armor. He has upgraded his internals for increased strength and power. He is one of the strongest Autobots out in the field of battle, along with one of the most deadly. His major drawback is that he is extremely slow due his immense size and increase armor. Also, his internal upgrades sacrificed speed for more power. He is a great field tactician, but has only average communication skills. He may not get across his orders in an efficient fashion. He is always haunted by the two deaths that he caused in the academy, which may cause him to second guess himself at times. See Also *Iacon Elite Guard, Optimus Magnum's unit *Iacon, home of the Elite Guard